Atherosclerosis is a specific type of vascular disease, manifested by the accumulation of degenerative material along the lumen of blood vessel walls. Atherosclerosis is acknowledged as one of the major leading causes of death and morbidity in the Western world. Atherosclerosis can be asymptomatical at the early stages without noticeable discomfort or pain. However, if the disease progresses unabated, the affected vessels can develop plaques exhibiting variable textures resulting in increasingly complex lesion(s), for which the size and the severity can cause (a) successive reduction in lumen diameter; (b) restriction in blood flow; and (c) impairment in vessel flexibility in direct response to substantial thickening and hardening of blood vessels attributed to the cumulative formation of plaques/lesions along affected vessels. A chronic plaque build-up (i.e., composed of mixtures of fatty, fibrous and/or calcified tissue matters) can eventually reach a state, where blood flow becomes entirely insufficient to support the perfusion of local tissues, leading to a condition known as “chronic total occlusion” (CTO). CTO recanalization treatments to re-open obstructed vessels can present a number of inherent technical challenges to engineers who design medical devices that enable CTO recanalization and to physicians who depend on the use of clinically approved medical devices provided by device manufacturers. Ideally, the practicing physicians would have access to the most effective therapeutic medical devices in order to penetrate inherently challenging CTO situations of any size and severity, regardless of patient-specific anatomical variations. Currently, the interventional instruments available for physicians may be adequate; however, some procedural inefficiencies and limitations continue to exist due to the inherent limitations in product design and patient anatomical complexities. There is an unmet need to provide improved medical devices for treating complex lesions and chronic total occlusions (CTO) caused by atherosclerotic diseases.